Hurt
by ImmaVegeta
Summary: <html><head></head>Shadow is at the park before Maria's birthday starts. Sonic sees him and goes to comfort him. Will Shadow reject him or take his comfort? Contains Sonadow.</html>
1. Not as planned

Shadow's POV

Everyday. I feel as if a am dieing little by little. Every time I see him I need punish myself. I cut myself (Emo)and so I wear long pants and sleeves to prevent people seeing the cuts. I shouldn't love. It's wrong. I can't so I'll do this until the day I die.

Today is the worst day of the year and I cut myself the most. It's Maria's birthday. She will be 67 and I miss her greatly...

"It is 11:59 I've got a minute before sorrow"Shadow said with a frown.

In the distance Shadow saw a figure. When he saw the figure come in the light he frowned even more looking away

Shadow muddered "It had to be faker!"

Sonic's POV

As I'm walking in the park after fighting one of Egghead's crummy robots I saw Shadow sitting alone on one of the benches. I them looked at my clock(because it beeped)and noticed that is was midnight. Then I looked up to see that Shadow had a tear coming down his face as he closed his eyes having a sad expression.

"Why is he crying"I said

Then I remembered Rogue accidentally telling us it was Maria's birthday on our mission this morning.

I thought "I should go and comfort him!"

I started to walk over seeing if he would notice me but he didn't.

I touched his back and saw him fall to the ground yelling in pain. I saw him grab his arm were I touched.

Then I said "What did I do? Did I hurt you?".

He then look up wiping his tears "Nothing,..just ...go."

Sonic looked at Shadow in a confused worried face and said "Then why did you yell when I touched you?"

"None of your business" Shadow said looking away

Sonic quickly said "But I know and I am worried about you, your my friend and I know it's Maria's birthday"

Shadow then just looked at me. I saw the saddness and anger in his eyes. Then he ran away.

"Shadow don't go"I yelled


	2. Search

Last time Shadow ran away from Sonic and now he is looking for him.

* * *

><p><p>

Sonic was looking all the places thought Shadow might be for 2 hours and finally stopped in the middle of a forest from exhaustion.

It was dead silent other than my panting. Then all of the sudden he heard something move above me. I quickly jumped up onto a near by branch to find Shadow sleeping.

"I'll take him to my house for the night"I said with a smile

I went to pick him up and when I did I noticed he looked in pain. "I better hurry home to see whats wrong."

As Sonic jumped off the branch he noticed that there was something next to Shadow on the branch but didn't think it was important and went running to his house. When he got there he laid Shadow on is bed and thought _I wonder what has been bothering him lately?I should check his arm because he was grabbing it like it was hurt._ When he lifted Shadow's sleeve up he gasped in confusion and surprise. He went and then took off his whole shirt to see all of the scars and cuts all on his body. Sonic started to gather tears up in his eyes.

"Why would he do this to himself?"Sonic said wiping his tears

Sonic then ran to his bathroom to get his first aid kit to do what he could with the most recent cuts. When he scared Shadow felt it and yelled in pain. After a hour of pain both Shadow and Sonic were very tired. Shadow was passed out on the bed from all of the pain. Sonic went and went up against Shadow body and they fell asleep together.

The next day Sonic woke up. He noticed Shadow wasn't in bed with him. Sonic looked all over the house for Shadow and panicked because he couldn't find him. Sonic then ran over to Shadow's house to see if he was there.

When he went up to his house he knocked and the door swung open so he walked in. He heard noises coming from a room near him. He walked down a hall in Shadow's house following the noise and finally saw a room with the light on with a shadow walking back and forth. When he grabbed the doorknob he heard someone gasp. The door was locked and Sonic knew Shadow was in there. Sonic banged on the door and said,"Shadow open the door now!" Shadow didn't respond. Sonic started to get a little worried because Shadow was in his bathroom. Then Sonic thought, _he was probably cutting himself! I have to stop him before he does anymore damage to himself. _Sonic then heard Shadow fall on the ground. "Oh-no I have to hurry!"Sonic then started to try and knock down the door and succed. When he saw Shadow lying his eyes filled with tears as he grabed him to bring him to the hospital.

What happened to Shadow? Why is Sonic so worried all of the sudden?Stay tuned!


	3. Author's note

Recap

Sonic found out about Shadow hurting himself and tried to take action. Shadow ran away and Sonic found him at his house lying on the ground from loss of blood.

* * *

><p><p>

Sonic's POV

As I sat in waiting I was thinking of all the possibilities of what could happen to Shadow. Right as I started to tear up I heard my name "Mr. Sonic the Doctor can see you now." I quickly got up thinking _Shadow you better not be to hurt now. _"Is he ok" I asked quickly. He then signed and looked away. I saw his face he looked like he felt guilty. "Please just look at me and tell me he is ok" I said worried. He than looked at me and said,

**If I said that I would be lying.**

Than I froze as if I just got hypothermia. I don't know how long I stood there but then the doctor waved his hand in front of my face. I snapped out of it and noticed I was crying heavily I looked up telling him "So what happened?" Then he gave me a clipboard saying "fill this out then come back to see him." I looked down at the clipboard to see the words "BLOOD DONATION" I then it came to me he needs blood from me to give to Shadow! I quickly filled them out so I could go see Shadow.

When I finish I raced back to see him and thought _if this was the only thing the doctor had to give why did he seem so guilty? _To excited to see Shadow I though that in the back of my mind. As I got to the room I slowed down to notice everyone was there Tails,Knuckles,Rogue,Silver,Blaze,and even Amy!

_Why are they all here?_ I thought as I walked in to Shadow's room. When I saw him lying there I felt like I had just got shot in the heart. I gasped as I looked at all of the injuries he had on his body. My eyes filling with tears each scar and bruise I came across. I then noticed his left eye had a eye patch on it. I quickly turned to the doctor saying "What's with his eye?" He turned to me and said "He stabbed it and he wouldn't be able to see in that eye."

I then walked slowly to his bed side I kneeled next to him and cried out "Why would you do this to yourself!? Why Shadow? We could have loved you and been your family!" After a long time of crying the doctor tapped me. I looked up to see he still had a concerned face. I was a little confused until he said,

"There is something worse that happened that I need to tell you."

What is so bad with Shadow that the doctor looks so worried. Find out next time!

Hope you liked that chapter. Sorry for it being a week this is the first time I have had free time so I went right to doing this. If you have any ideas for new series of ones I am doing now I would love them. Thanks bye!


End file.
